


Sai

by whatisitkirschtein



Series: AoKaga Day 2014 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being kinda considerate for once, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kagami being a lil scaredy cat, M/M, mentions of kuroko and nigou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine brings a dog home and Kagami is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sai

**Author's Note:**

> more aokaga hell yeaaah
> 
> also, if you have any prompts for me, feel free to send them in at [tumblr](http://whatisitkirschtein.tumblr.com/)

If there was something that Kagami loved doing other than playing basketball, it was cooking.

 

He loved cooking for himself, his friends, family, and even though he wouldn't admit it to his face, he loved cooking for his boyfriend of 7 years too.

 

At this particular moment he was doing just that, cooking teriyaki burgers, Aomine's favourite, to celebrate the younger male moving up in the police force.

 

He was putting the buns in the oven (homemade buns tasted the best on homemade burgers, duh), when he heard the door open.

 

"Hey Daiki," he called without looking away from his task. "You're early. They decided to fire you a day after you move up?"

 

When there was no response to his teasing, Kagami turned around, closing the oven.

 

"Daiki?"

 

He looked towards the doorway of their shared apartment and saw no one. The door was closed and locked, but he could have sworn that he heard the door open and close. Confused, Kagami took a step forward, then promptly stepped back when his bare foot hit something small and furry.

 

Looking down, Kagami was met with the sight of a young German Shepard, which was panting and wagging its tail happily.

 

Kagami let out a blood curdling scream.

 

The yell frightened the dog, but Kagami couldn't care less because _sweet baby Jesus there was a fucking dog in his house._

 

In an attempt to get away from the dog, Kagami jumped ungracefully onto the kitchen counter, knocking down several of the ingredients he was using to the floor. The dog jogged up to them to eat them up.

 

"H-Hey!" Kagami shouted at the dog, which promptly ignored him. "Hey! D-don't eat that!"

 

As the dog continued to lap up the contents that were on the floor, Kagami whispered his prayers, saying goodbye to all his friends and family, asking God to accept him into Heaven, thinking about the short, crappy will he had left behind. He was pretty sure that if the dog didn't eat him alive, he would die of starvation and dehydration. (He ignored the fact he was in a kitchen).

 

As he was saying his prayers, he heard the loud, rambunctious laugh of his boyfriend come from the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom.

 

Kagami's head whipped up to look in that direction, seeing Aomine emerge from the hallway, leaning on the wall for support, his head thrown back in mirth.

The German Shepard also heard the sound, as it looked up and promptly ran to Aomine. The sudden movement had Kagami flinching, but he glared when he met Aomine's gaze.

 

Aomine's laughter died down, and he scooped the dog up, scratching its ears and walking towards Kagami.

 

"D-don't come near me with that thing," Kagami warned, moving as far back against the cupboards as he could.

 

At the threat Aomine just scoffed, doing the exact opposite and moving closer. "Calm down, Taiga," he told him, the dog licking his face, causing Kagami to cringe again.

 

"How am I supposed to calm down when you brought that- that _beast_ in here?!"

 

Aomine gave him a look. "He's not a beast Taiga. He's a puppy."

 

"Same thing," Kagami said immediately, eyeing the puppy worriedly. "Why is it even here?"

 

"The police station is training a whole bunch of new police dogs. Me moving up means that I was chosen to take one of the little guys home,” Aomine informed him, giving a sickly sweet smile to the dog that was attempting to climb up higher in his arms.

 

Kagami looked at him incredulously. "And you _agreed?_ Daiki, you know I hate dogs!"

 

"Well I couldn't just say no to one of my first assignments. How would that make me look?"

 

Kagami didn't want to admit that Aomine had a point because he did; he just really, _really_ hated dogs. Like, with a burning passion. Almost as much as he hated ghosts. And losing. And not getting a big enough portion of food to eat.

 

"Couldn't they just...keep it in a kennel or something?" Kagami questioned quietly.

 

Aomine gave him a look as though Kagami had personally offended him. "Of course not!  He's a puppy. He needs interaction with both other dogs and humans for the best results if he's gonna become a police dog. And he's not an _it_ , his name is Sai."

 

Kagami scrunched up his face at the fondness in Aomine's voice.

 

"Besides, you should be used to dogs by now. Wasn't Tetsu's dog always at Seirin?"

 

"That's not the point!" Kagami exclaimed suddenly, causing both Aomine and the dog- _Sai_ \- Kagami reminded himself, to jump, so he lowered his voice. "That's not the point. The point is that I can't handle dogs and I would appreciate it if you got it out of here."

 

Aomine stared at Kagami for a few moments, the redhead squirming under his thoughtful gaze.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Aomine let out a sigh and adjusted Sai in his arm. Aomine then extended his arm to Kagami, palm up.

 

"Come down from there."

 

Kagami didn't move.

 

"Come. Down,” he ordered again.

 

Tentatively, Kagami held Aomine's hand in his and allowed him to help him down.

 

When his feet hit the ground Kagami made sure to keep his distance from Sai.

 

"Look," Aomine begun, in a usually serious voice. "I'm sorry that I brought him here without asking you first even though I knew you hated dogs. But although this may seem small it's a really important first impression for me."

 

Kagami sighed. Now Aomine went and used his stupid sad voice and stupid sad eyes made him feel all bad.

 

"Look," Kagami started, getting Aomine's attention. "I don't like dogs. At all. _At all._ But. I know this is important to you so... so I'll do my best to deal with it for as long as you need me to."

 

Kagami was startled when Aomine's face lit up, and he was re-startled when the bluenette brought him in for a chaste but passion filled kiss.

 

"Thanks Taiga," Aomine said when they parted. "You're the best. Now, I'm gonna go take a shower. The teriyaki burgers better be ready by then cause I'm starving. Keep an eye on Sai for me okay? I have a bag of toys, food, bowls, and other stuff in the living room if he needs it."

 

Without giving Kagami the chance to reply, Aomine put the dog back down at Kagami's feet and left the room.

 

The 23-year-old had to resist the strong urge to try to get away from the puppy. If knew that if he was going to get through this, he was going to have to get used to having a dog in his immediate vicinity as soon as possible.

 

With a defeated sigh, Kagami began cleaning up the mess he had made in his haste to get away from Sai. He thanked whatever deity that existed that not much had spilled, and that he enough of what he needed to make the burgers.

 

When he was through with that task, Kagami washed his hands and brought it about himself to begin making the meat of the burgers. He had noticed that Sai had taken it upon himself to wander around the rest of the apartment and he let out a sigh of relief, glad for the short break. Kagami hoped he didn't leave anything important within the puppy's reach.

 

Completely focused on making the burgers, Kagami zoned everything out. Despite his focus however, he noticed that Sai had returned, and was walking around his feet, tail wagging, and nose sniffing.

 

"Go away," Kagami said gruffly, shaking his leg a little to get the dog to leave. When it didn't listen Kagami resisted the urge to kick it away instead. He might have hated dogs, but he would never harm them like that. Besides, he was sure that he even looked at Sai in the wrong way he was sure that Aomine would have his head.

 

"Shoo," Kagami said for what must have been the 10th time since Sai came to his side, getting tired of wiggling around so much. When the dog still didn't get the hint, Kagami huffed.

 

"Fine. Are you hungry? Is that what you want?" Kagami stared. Sai barked, causing Kagami to flinch.

 

Walking over to the bag Aomine brought, Kagami looked inside it and took out two bowls and a bag of dog food. He put one bowl down by the wall and filled it up to the top with food before he took the other to the kitchen so he could fill it up with water, putting it down beside the other bowl when he finished.

 

Sai sniffed the food briefly as if inspecting it before he dove in. Kagami nodded, proud that he did the right thing before he made his way back to the kitchen so he could finish up the burgers.

 

When he accomplished that, Kagami made his way to the living room, setting himself up on the couch so he could watch T.V as he waited for the burgers to be ready and for Aomine to return.

 

Kagami had been watching some show about the 100 worst sports fails of all time when he felt a weight next to him on the couch. When he looked down, it was no other than Sai.

 

Kagami's immediate reaction was to flail, which he did, before he calmed himself down. _'This is for_ _Aomine,’_ he thought. _‘It's not permanent.'_

 

Kagami then relaxed a bit more in the chair, though he was still tense. He stiffened up further when he felt Sai lay his head on Kagami's thigh.

 

Kagami felt tears well up in his eyes, once again reciting prayers.

 

Thankfully, Aomine chose that moment to enter the room, towel drying his hair.

 

"Aww, looks like the two of you are becoming close friends," he teased, sitting next to Kagami.

 

"Shut up," Kagami snapped, obviously on edge from having a dog in such close contact of him. "Just get him off me."

 

"You're such a baby," Aomine told him, though he did reach over pick up Sai, who was falling asleep, and put him in his lap. "Look at him, he's so tiny and helpless."

 

"You say that, but one day you're gonna innocently pet him when SNAP! He bites you and you're left to bleed to death!" Kagami shouted, obviously remembering what had happened to him as a kid.

 

"Fucking nerd," Aomine grumbled, petting Sai lightly. "And keep your voice down, he's trying to sleep."

 

Kagami just scowled and crossed his arms, grumbling about stupid dogs and stupid boyfriends.

 

When it was time to eat, Aomine put Sai down in the doggy bed he had brought, and sat with Kagami on the couch, watching the game between the Lakers and the Raptors they had recorded.

 

"Thanks for being so cool about this Taiga," Aomine said when it was significantly later and his belly was full.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami replied, waving him off. "Just don't do it again. It's only been a few hours and I've already got dog hair all over me and a puddle of dog pee in the bathroom. That you're cleaning up by the way.”

 

Aomine chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kagami, smiling wider when he lay his head against his shoulder.

 

"You do it because you love me," Aomine sang playfully.

 

"Yeah," Kagami agreed, not missing a beat. "I do. But Daiki I swear to God if I wake up and that mutt is anywhere near me I'm kicking both of you out of here."

 

Aomine simply laughed, knowing that wasn't true.

 

His theory was proved correct when he was still allowed to return the next day, even though Kagami had woken up with his face pressed up against Sai's butt.

 

Despite that morning’s laughter, Aomine knew he was lucky to have Kagami love him.


End file.
